What Could Have Been
by ConfessionsOfaTeenagedFangirl
Summary: I Admin a Harry Potter page and I get a lot of requests for Headcanons... this is where I put them all... check them out if you'd like and feel free to message me with suggestions! I write almost any pairing.. (:
1. All I Want (Fremione)

"Hey Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to keep from smiling (but not for lack of trying). She looked to the boy who had taken to occupying the seat across from her. "Hi, Fred." she replied, glancing up from her book for a moment before returning to the words in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying; which you should be doing also, seeing how you ...have exams as well."

From the corner of her eye, she saw him shrug. "Who needs classes? I already know what I'm going to do."

"That's great. However, some of us do care. Go bother Percy or something."

"Don't act like you don't love me being here; I know you're not actually paying attention." That wasn't entirely true. She had originally been paying attention to her studies. However, with Fred now right next to her, his voice whispering in her ear and his breath ghosting over her neck, it was impossible to concentrate on the book in her lap.

"Fred," she whined "I would love to spend time with you, but I really need to get this down and you're distracting me."

"Give me a kiss, and I'll leave."

She blushed slightly, aware of the nearly full common room around them, but leaned over and pecked him on the cheek anyway. "There.. happy?"

He pouted, "No. That was not was I was looking for."

"And what is it that you were looking for, exactly?"

He smirked, grabbed her face lightly to turn it toward his and crashed his lips against hers When they parted, slightly out of breath, he stood from where he had been leaning next to her chair and smiled. "That." he said, smirking again before disappearing through the portrait.


	2. Acceptance (Wolfstar)

Sirius poked his nose at Remus's feet and Remus felt a sudden (surprisingly strong) urge to kick the dog. Maybe if he kicked him, he would go away. He knew as soon as he did that, though, he would feel guilty. "I said go away!" he snapped angrily when the dog didn't leave him. Couldn't Sirius understand that he was mad at him? What part of 'never speak to me again' was so hard for him to understand?

Eventually, Sirius gave up on the dog act and transformed back into his messy, dark haired self. He chased Remus down the hall."Moony, please, just slow down and let me talk!"

"There's nothing to say, Sirius."

"Please?" he pleaded. Remus regretted immediately his decision to turn around because he found himself staring into the beautifully grey eyes of his companion, darkened with regret and desperation. It occurred to him then, that they were making somewhat of a scene , people had started gathering around; no doubt interested in catching snippets of a lover's quarrel.

Remus pulled them into an empty classroom and closed the door behind crossing his arms across his chest and waiting for Sirius to speak so he could finally be left alone. "I know what I said was wrong. I don't know why I said it, but it doesn't matter. You're right; I don't think before I speak but that's not-"

"You don't get it." Remus snapped, even more angered by Sirius's attempt at an apology than before, "You have a choice. You can turn into that stupid dog whenever you want to. I don't have one. I am stuck being this... thing for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it... I just-"

"Hey." Sirius stepped forward. He started to reach out to Remus, but then seemed to think better of it. "Don't do that... you always put yourself isn't a curse, Remus."

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes. What was there to love about a werewolf who could kill you if you got too close? If he forgot to take his potion and went out during a full moon, how many deaths would he be responsible for?

Sirius sighed, frustrated. They'd had this conversation before. "Have you ever thought that maybe your being a werewolf is what I love most about you? How many other people get belong to one of your kind, and live to tell the tale?" his voice ended on a playful note, but Remus knew he was serious. He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace, silently accepting Sirius's apology. HIs words didn't really mean anything, but his eyes, his beautiful, shining grey eyes, held all the sincerity in the world.

And if Sirius could accept him, why couldn't he accept himself?


	3. Epiphany's (Dramione)

"Hey, Granger, wait up." Hermione rolled her eyes and considered ignoring the all too familiar voice. She wasn't in the mood for anything right now, but she knew from experience that it was better to confront him head on than to avoid him. She stopped in her tracks; turned on her heel to face him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blonde looked nervous, his stormy grey eyes darted from side to side, looking around the deserted corridor. "He doesn't deserve you, Granger."

She visibly flinched, surprised and slightly hurt by the boy's abrupt words. She shifted her books from one arm to the other, her voice small and her eyes cast toward the floor. "That's none of your business."

"Hermione."

The unexpected use of her first name caused her to look up unwillingly. The first thought that came to her mind, though, was how wonderful her name- her real name- sounded coming off his tongue. He was uncomfortably close and she was too frozen with surprise to move away. How her voice even found its way out of her throat when her heart had climbed into it was a mystery to her.

"...what..?"

Malfoy didn't reply; instead he did something neither of them had ever thought he would. Hermione, frozen in place with shock and a little fear, felt her eyes widen as he leaned down, ghosting his lips lightly over hers. His eyes were a softer, calmer silver now and they were no longer darting back and forth nervously; they were locked to hers, waiting for a reaction.

"Hi, there."

She couldn't help the slight smile that started to come to her face. Couldn't feel anything but shock. Hermione, the girl who relied solely on books and logic to help her through life did something she rarely ever did. She ignored her own thoughts and reacted on her instincts.

She hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down so their lips could meet a second time. "Hi."


	4. Forbidden (Harmony)

"This isn't right, Harry and we both know it. I think we should-" Hermione's words were silenced when Harry's lips captured hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

"If this is so wrong, then why does it feel so right?" he whispered softly against her mouth. She blinked at him, once again having no answer for the question he had asked her a million times before. She had been able to supply various reasons for why their relationship was "wrong"- many of them involving Ginny or Ron- but none of them mattered, because in the end, they only needed each other.

"I don't know." she sighed in defeat, though there was no victory to be won, anyway. She didn't like having to be with Harry only in the moments they were able to sneak away under the Cloak and into an abandoned corridor or empty classroom. She wanted to be able to link her fingers in his as they walked to class together. But right now, that couldn't happen.

He looked at her; his eyes intense and shining in the dim light. Brushing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, he smiled softly. It was the smile that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. The one that said that all of the sneaking and lying and hiding would be over soon. It was the one that kept her in his arms when she felt the need to run away.

But instead of running, she stayed put. Pressing her lips against his, still anxiously awaiting the day they wouldn't have to hide behind dusty curtains...


	5. Silver Hares (Nuna)

Neville turned from where he had been helping Harry clean up after another DA session. Harry grabbed his stuff and left as Neville approached Luna, who was standing in the center of the room, trying and obviously failing at cast a spell.

"Hey, Luna, why are you still here?"

"I am trying to cast a patronus." she said in her voice that was airy and soft. Innocent. She didn't look away from the spot in front of her. "It isn't working."

"You need to think of something really happy." he explained, moving to stand behind her and grasping her wrist lightly. She turned to look at him, obviously surprised by his actions.

"I can't think of anything happy enough."

He smiled slightly staring into her light blue eyes. He pressed his lips lightly against hers and smiled when she kissed him back. "How about now?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

She tried again, waving her wand and watching as silver came from it. It didn't take a form, though, like everyone elses had earlier during practice. "It's not working," she pouted, turning back to Neville.

He smiled again, bringing their lips together and lengthening the kiss when she tried to pull away again. With their lips still together, she cast the spell again. They broke apart, panting a little, when they saw a glowing Hare erupt from the end of her wand and hop around the room.

Luna smiled. "I think it worked."


	6. Meet the Malfoy's (Scorose)

Scorpius wasn't nervous; not anymore. It was about time that he formally introduced his girlfriend to his family. They'd been together a few years now; he knew that one day he would end up marrying her, and that both excited and scared him but what was scaring him right now was the fact that she would be spending the first few days of Christmas Break with he and his family. He had no idea how his parents would react to finding out who his girlfriend really was, and he was still a bit jumpy.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he looked to her, finding solstice in her bright eyes. "Dad?" he said, approaching his father's tall figure that was turned away from them. His father turned, studying him as his mother pulled him in for a hug, forcing Rose's hand out of his.

The chatted for a bit before he decided that it was now time to face the music.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rose."

Again, his father studied him. He saw recognition light up his eyes and wondered what his father was thinking. He looked to Rose and studied her for a moment. Scorpius had to give her props for staring right back at him, confident and unyielding. "It's nice to meet you, sir; ma'am." Her hand found Scorpius's and she clasped it tight, looking for strength.

"You're the Weasley's little girl aren't you?"

She nodded tentatively, still holding his gaze. All eyes were locked on Draco, waiting for a reaction.

"I went to school with your parents when I was younger. We were in the same year; took the same classes." There was a nostalgic sort of look in his silver eyes. Still, no one spoke, waiting...

Draco looked from his son, to the girl whose hand he was holding. The corner of his lips twitched slightly.

"Welcome to the family."


	7. Stolen Kisses (Drarry)

Harry slipped silently through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made sure his feet were covered by the Cloak before starting to make his way down the many staircases that Hogwarts had to offer. He had been amazed when he first arrived to see so many sets of stairs but now he was just annoyed. He needed to get out of the school as soon as possible, and having to take the stairs was becoming annoying.

To help calm his nerves, he shoved his hand in his robe pocket, feeling around until his fingers grasped the parchment within them. He held it between his fingers, smoothing his thumb in circles over the faded ink upon the note. Draco had snuck it to him during breakfast this morning and ever since then, Harry had been thinking of nothing but the few words the parchment held.

You know that tree by the Black Lake?

-Midnight.

It was vague and confusing to anyone else who might read it, but that was the point. Harry knew what it meant and that was all that mattered. He skirted around Peeves, knowing the poltergeist would ruin this entire thing for both of them if he got caught. Finally, he was out of the school, his footsteps muffled by the soft grass beneath him. His pace quickened when he saw a silhouetted figure down by the edge of the lake. The closer he got to his destination, the harder his heart seemed to beat.

He removed the Cloak as he approached the tall, lean figure and let it drop at his feet before stepping forward and wrapping his arms lightly around the other man's waist. He felt Draco's hands come up to rest over his and Harry responded by resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

Harry smiled slightly. "Peeves was in the way."

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"Just Hermione. She kept lookout while I snuck out." They had the same conversation everytime they met up for the past few months.

"I really don't like Granger knowing about this." Draco said softly, gazing at the stars above them.

"She's my friend. She understands and I trust her; she's not going to tell anybody, okay?"

Draco took a breath and turned in Harry's arms to finally face him. He pressed their lips together lightly. "Yeah, okay."


	8. Breathless (Fremione)

Hermione ran, out of breath to get to her next class. She had miscalculated the time she had in the library and now the halls were almost completely empty. Professor Snape would be furious at her if she was late, no doubt and she did not want to have to deal with that.

She rounded the corner and ran right into Malfoy and his little 'body guards' who proceeded to push her into the stone wall, causing her books to tumble from her arms and and on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." Malfoy sneered before rolling his eyes and walking away. She ignored him, kneeling down to retrieve the books, hoping that Snape was also late and that she could sneek into class unnoticed.

She looked up when she saw a pair of feet in front of her and saw Fred kneel down to help. "Sorry about them; they're all just gits."

"I suppose." Hermione replied, her voice a bit higher than usual. She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She said, as Fred handed her the last book.

"Don't worry about them, Hermione. They just don't know the proper way to treat someone as amazing as you." Hermione caught her breath, surprised and a little confused. They were both still kneeling and Fred leaned forward, pressing their lips together lightly before pulling away almost just as quickly.

"I'll see you around."

Hermione nodded, too surprised to do much of anything else, and watched as Fred stood and walked away casually. After a few more minutes of her staring at nothing, she remembered where she was supposed to be and, gathered herself as much as possible before making her way down to the dungeons. Not even Snape picking at her could ruin her mood right now.


	9. Something Worth Fighting For (Nuna)

"Have you guys seen Luna? I'm mad for her! I reckon it's about time I tell her!" They shook their heads, and Neville kept running, searching for the silver blonde hair that belonged to the girl he was crazy about. Thick dust was clouding the air, making it impossible to see much farther than a few feet away.

He pushed past people, stepped over bodies of friends and enemies alike. He tripped and lost his balance, stumbling to the ground. He didn't have time to note the stab of pain in his chest when he saw the blank stare of Lavender Brown staring back at him. Instead, he pushed himself up, ignored the feeling of dread, and kept running; kept searching.

His heart lept when he finally found her, battling a nameless stranger. It was lucky he was there, because it looked like she wasn't holding up very well. He approached her, joining in the fight until the enemy finally lay sprawled across the floor.

He turned to Luna, panting and sweating. He pulled her close, crashing their lips together in a hungry, needy kiss. A loud crash nearby caused them to pull apart and she looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Just in case we don't make it through this, I need you to know I love you, okay?"

Luna stared back at him, surprised. "Neville-"

"No. I need you to know it. And I need to know you feel the same way."

She nodded slowly, still trying to process everything. "Of- of course. I do."

He smiled, bringing their lips together quickly before pulling her with him and continuing to fight. Because if he was going to die, it wasn't going to be without a fight, but it was going to be beside the one he loved.


	10. I'll Love You Until You Know How (Ronks)

"I don't understand!" Tonk's hair was not her usual favourite bubblegum pink or even the slightest but colorful. Instead, it was a mouse, dull brown. She wasn't in the mood for colors right now.

Remus looked at her with a tired and pained expression both on his face and in his eyes. "We've been over this many times before, Dora. I don't know what it is you don't understand..."

"I love you, Remus. And I know you feel the same way so I don't understand why anything else matters. Why do you think i should care about your being a werewolf? I don't! I care about you... everything about you."

Remus sat, running a hand over his face. It was killing him to see her hurting so much; killing him to know that she loved him so much and yet they couldn't be together. If Lily were here, she'd know what to say to convince him that this wasn't wrong. But she wasn't here; none of his friends were, and now he was on his own.

Before he could respond to her repetitive words, Tonks spoke again, tears streaming freely down her face and a sob in her throat. "Maybe if you learn to love yourself, you could learn to love others, too.


	11. Haunted Memories (Harmony)

_All she could feel was the heat of white hot pain shooting up her arm, though the rest of her body was ice cold. She was shaking, her breathing coming out in short, staggered, gasps. She closed her eyes hard, squeezing them tight and willing the pain to go away. It got worse, though. Unbearably, heart stoppingly worse. Her breath hitched in her throat and stayed there, stuck._

_And that voice. The cold, cruel voice of her harasser reached her mind even through the fog that was beginning to settle in her brain. Taunting, her. Insulting her. There was no hint of regret or guilt within it; only pure malice and hate was found._

_She felt the harasser's cold breath on her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps across the feverish surface. Another stab of heated pain erupted through her body and just as she started to feel the blood trickling down her arm, her breath finally clawed its way out of her throat, a bloodcurdling scream ripping from her lips as it did so..._

The scream awoke her. She was panting and sweating, trapped in damp sheets that were twisted tightly around her body. She kicked them free, ignoring the whispers and soothing hands that tried to find her in the darkened room.

When Hermione was finally free of the blankets, she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and letting the tears come. The sobs of pain and fear that escaped her wracked her body, making it impossible to feel anything other than them. Behind her closed eyes, she registered a small light being flicked on, but was too distracted to do anything about it.

The dream had been a recurring one ever since that dreadful day in the tiled room at Malfoy Manor. One that she always refused to let get to her. Except now it was proving too much to keep locked up. The sobs tore out of her throat even more so than the scream had. She registered a soft touch on her back and recoiled at it instantly before Harry's soothing voice reached her ears and calmed her down a bit.

She didn't know how they sat there like that, her curled into herself, sobbing, and him right by her side, holding her until her cries finally died down into sniffles and gasps and then again into slow, silent tears.

The room was quiet for a moment until Harry finally spoke in a low, soft voice, his hand subconsciously rubbing circles around her back. "You're okay now." he whispered, pulling her tight against his chest and running his fingers through her slightly knotted hair. "It's okay. It's all okay; you're safe."

He remembered that day about as clearly as she did and though he hadn't been in the same room as her when it was going on, her screams and cries of pain as Bellatrix had her way with her had been enough to put him in pain. And the fact the Hermione couldn't close her eyes without the fear of having to relive that horrid day creeping up on her made it all that much worse.

He knew she dreamed about it most nights, but she had always awoken from the nightmare a bit shaky and jumpy. Never had a scream sliced the calm night around them. Never had she sobbed as hard as she just had.

At that thought, Harry clutched Hermione even closer to his chest, fear for the life of the one he loved taking over his thoughts. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she tried to even her breathing and just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. If not to convince her, than to convince himself. "It's over now; it was just a nightmare. She's not here anymore. Nothing can hurt you."

He felt her shift slightly and reluctantly, he pulled away from her. Her eyes, glassy with unshed tears, were still haunted by her dream. He brushed the hair away from her face. "You wanna talk about it?" She bit on her lower lip, looking down and shaking her head.

"I can't." she managed to choke out of her now sore throat. Harry nodded; he understood what that was like. He lay back down and pulled her back to his chest, covering them both with the blanket that she had previously kicked to the floor.

"It's okay," he reassured her, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "It'll all be okay." he felt her nod against his chest and continued to start running his fingers through her hair once again.

She looked up to him, her eyes pleading. "Just stay with me, okay?"

"Of course." he replied just as softly, leaning down to lightly brush their lips together. She lay back down and he tightened his grip on her, holding her closer. Her breathing started to soften even more so than it already had been and after what could've been hours or mere minutes, he knew without looking that she had fallen into a feather light sleep.

He turned out the light and pulled the blanket higher up over them, aware of how cold she felt in his arms before repeating to himself over and over again that she was safe. That nothing was going to happen to her. That everything was okay. Until eventually, he started to drift off too, unaware of his own thumb lightly brushing over her scarred forearm and the faded eight-lettered reminder that their nightmares had once been real.


	12. Perfect (Drarry)

**Song: Perfect by Simple Plan**  
**Ship: Drarry**  
**Notes: Possible Trigger warning- Slight mentions/ implications of attempted suicide and self harm**.

* * *

Harry rushed out of the classroom and, instead of walking with Ron and Hermione to the seventh floor, he sprinted after the Slytherins who left the room moments earlier. He caught up with Blaise, one of the two people who knew his secret. "Where is he?" He practically screamed, interrupting his conversation with Pansy.  
Blaise shrugged confusedly. "I have no idea. I haven't seen him since breakfast. He got an owl for his father and-"

Harry took off. If Draco had heard from his father, there was only one place he would be. Only one thing he could be thinking. Harry ran through the corridors, ignoring the people he passed. He entered the unused part of the castle and counted the doors he passed. The Seventh door on the left, unlike the rest, was opened slightly. Harry approached the door, hoping with everything inside of him that he wasn't too late.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Behind all of the stacked desks and chairs, was Draco, huddled up into and curled into himself on the floor in the corner. Harry approached him slowly and knelt next to him. he placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and waited a few seconds. After feeling his body rise and fall with breaths, Harry wanted to cry out in relief. Instead, he stayed silent and sat down, pulling Draco into his lap and holding him tight. He didnt know if Draco was awake or asleep, but they both stayed silent and he started stroking the blonde's hair. Trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Maybe it was hours, or maybe it was just seconds. All he knew was that, after some time, Draco shifted in his arms and sat up, keeping his head against Harry's chest. "I couldn't do it." he whispered brokenly, and harry could hear the unshed tears in his voice. "I can't seem to get my father- or anyone for that matter- to understand me. To be pleased with me, and now I can't even put a stupid blade to my wrist."

Harry closed his eyes at the bluntness of Draco's words, though he had spoken them before. He tightened his grip around Draco and pulled him even closer. "You don't need to." he whispered, kissing the top of Draco's hair. "We'll be out of here soon, Draco. Just two more months and then we can get away from everything; everyone. We can go and never look back. You just... you have to get through these last few weeks. Do you think you can do that?"

He heard Draco take a shaky breath and felt tears start to soak into his shirt. He felt him nod against his chest and breathed in relief.  
"Promise we'll get out?" Draco asked, his voice still low.

"The second the last day of classes ends. We don't even need to get on the train. We'll just get on a broom and fly away."

Again, he felt Draco nod against his chest as he finally relaxed in Harry's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry wasn't entirely sure what Draco was thanking him for. They had had relatively this exact conversation multiple times in the past whenever Draco would start to fall.

"Being you."


	13. My Life Would Suck Without You (Dramione

**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You -Kelly Clarkson**  
**Ship: Dramione**  
**Note: Sorry it's so long... I'm a writer; i get caught up in plot lines, okay? **

* * *

"Hey," Hermione looked up from her essay and into the silver eyes of Draco. She steeled herself, preparing for whatever excuse he was going to make this time. None of it mattered, though. Not anymore. She trained her eyes back on her assignment, though they both knew she wasn't paying attention to it anymore. "Can I sit?" he asked in a low voice that was almost pleading.

She turned a page in her book and snuck a quick peak at him through her eyelashes. "It's not like I can stop you."

Instead of taking the seat across from her, like she stupidly thought he would, he sat next to her, moving his chair so the edge of it was touching her own. She kept flipping through pages of her book, pretending to be looking for something, when in reality she just wanted a reason to not look into his eyes.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry, okay? I know it's no consolation, and I know that it doesn't change anything, but I was just... scared. And instead of staying and trying to get over it, I ran. I ran away and did the first thing I thought of." Tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to spill over the edges. She turned her head so that her hair fell over her shoulder and acted as a barrier between them, keeping him from seeing her expression. She turned the pages of her book faster and harder, knowing that if she kept it up, she was bound to end up ripping one.

Draco reached over and grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions. With the other, he grasped her chin lightly and turned her face so that he could see it. She looked toward the ceiling out the window, over to the stack of books sitting at the edge of her table... anywhere but at him. "Everyone told me to stay away." She whispered, taking a shaky breath. "I knew I should... Knew that you were bad for me. That all I would get from this was pain...But I couldn't... It was impossible for me to stay away from you because I just... loved you too much." She knew she was talking past tense, and she could tell Draco noticed, too.

"Hermione, look at me." She swallowed and complied unwillingly. She just couldn't help it. His eyes were silver; they were always silver. Now, though, the light they had so often held behind them was dimmed and the silver glow was gone, replaced by a pale, soft, grey. "I'm sorry. I know it might be too late now, but please, just know that I never wanted- never meant- to ever hurt you. I didn't think about what I was doing, or what the consequences would be. I just did. It was wrong. I just need you to know I'm sorry."

She looked away from him again and nodded slightly. He continued. "I just hope someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet the way I couldn't. Someone who deserves you, because I know I'm not it."

She shook her head, but didn't know if he saw the action or not, as he was now staring out the window at the snow that was now falling lightly. Bright and visible against the darkened sky. She knew it was probably stupid to even think the words, knew that she should just get up and leave the conversation at that- forget about Draco Malfoy, the boy who was too coward to follow his heart. But he was here now, and that had to count for something, right? Besides, she didn't want anyone else, dammit, she wanted HIM.

And it was with that thought on her mind that she leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. Maybe it would be their last, or maybe it would be the beginning of very many more, but all she knew was that this was what she wanted, and she was going to have, whether it be the last time she got it or not.


	14. Stay Stay Stay (Jily)

**Song: Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift**  
**Ship: Jily**  
**Notes: I didn't really know how to write one for this song, so I just took the lyric "you think that it's funny when I'm mad, but I think that's it's best if we both stay" and used that, so... yeah...**

* * *

"Seriously, James! Stop it!"

James threw his head back and laughed, but continued to flick his wand, causing the pages of the multiple books strewn in front of her to flip wildly, resulting in not only losing her places in all of the books, but one closed on her essay and the still-wet ink smeared, making it so that now the entire second half of her essay was illegible. She stood and slammed her chair against the table, Storming past James, who stop[ed what he was doing and threw out his arm, catching her before she could get out the door.

She rolled her eyes. "I am so NOT in the mood for this right now, okay? When will you learn to grow up?"

James pouted "What's so fun about that?"

Lily huffed and tried to pry his arm off her waist but evidently failed. "Let me go."

"No."

"James," She snarled through her teeth. She was a tolerant person, mostly, but when it came to James, he knew exactly which buttons to push to set her off and this is exactly what he liked to do. He knew what he was doing and did it on purpose. He laughed again at the venom and threat in her voice.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?!" She snapped as he pulled his arm (and her) back to him, wrapping her into his chest.

"You know I love making you mad." He explained, kissing the top of her head. She sighed heavily but didn't melt in his embrace. "I can't help it. Maybe if your eyes didn't get that fiery green when you get angry, I wouldn't do it. I just love that color on you."

Again she rolled her eyes. He just thought he was sooo charming, the prat. But still, she gave in yet again and let herself be embraced and then kissed by him. He smirked at her and flicked his wand. She turned and saw her essay clean itself up and her books all return to their original pages. He raised his eyebrows and smirked even more "Better?"


	15. Even Though (Harmony)

**Song: Even Though by Team Starkid (Joey Richter and Jamie Lynn Beaty)**  
**Ship: Harmony**  
**Notes: Again, sorry for the length.. xD I had some of this written before (which is why it's in 1st person) and thought it fit perfectly for this song, so I continued it.) P.S- If you've never heard this song I highly suggest you look it up. It's amazing.**

* * *

The rain was falling heavier now, and I was glad that he couldn't see the tears that were mixing with it. What else was there to say? How could he still be so oblivious when I said everything that I had needed to say? The worst part about all of this is that he's my best friend. We've been through everything together, and now all of that was going to change because I was stupid enough to speak without thinking.

And that's what hurt the worst. Knowing that, now that the words had been spoken, now that he knew the truth, there was nothing I could do to take them back. Nothing I could say to make him forget them. Years of memories would be knocked down and there would be no way for me to rebuild them again.

But maybe that's the way it's supposed to be. Maybe, there was never supposed to be a friendship in the first place, and we had just beaten all odds by making the relationship last as long as it had. Maybe it was time to say goodbye- to keep walking forward and never look back.

I shook my head at him- furious at myself for ever being so naive and stupid. Hated myself for ever even thinking there would ever be a chance. "It doesn't matter," I whispered, more to myself than to him, though I'm sure by the look on his face he had managed to hear the words over the pounding rain. "It doesn't matter." I repeated, choking on a sob that was trying to force its way out of my throat. I shook my head, finally looking away from him and up to the darkened sky.

He took a step toward me and I retreated. I didn't want him near me; didn't want him any closer to me than this. It would only hurt more when I had to finally leave. "Hermione- I... I never knew... I don't know what to say..." I scoffed. Of course he had never know- that was the whole point! He was so obviously hung up over Ginny. There is no way he could recuperate my feelings. I knew that three years ago, and I still know it now. So why I had even said the words in the first place, admitted my feelings... I don't know.

Understanding suddenly entered his eyes and he rushed forward, catching my wrists in his hands before I could even think about retreating. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever, and after a while I got the feeling he was seeing straight into my soul, reading every thought that entered my head. And then what happened next is something I will never forget.. Something I never, in a million years thought would ever happen, but had dreamed about hundreds of times before.

His lips caught mine and wouldn't let them go. Eventually, I relaxed and let myself be kissed, let myself get lost in the pure bliss of him being so close to me. We parted, just on the edge of being out of breath and he smiled at me, his eyes glowing emerald in the darkened night. He released one of his hands from my arm and placed it right against my heart, taking mine and placing it against his own. "Feel that?" I shook my head, which was still buzzing form the unexpected kiss. I had no idea what I was supposed to be searching for.

"Our hearts- They're in perfect sync. Maybe they've always been like that.." I smiled and let out a slow breath just in time for my lips to be captured in the second of many more kisses to come.


	16. A Thousand Years (Romione)

**Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
**Ship: Romione**  
**Notes: Didn't really know how to write one for this song, so... yeah**

* * *

Hermione looked to the man kneeling in front of her an smiled hugely, tears spilling freely form her brown eyes. She nodded her head furiously, because her lips were incapable of turning her thoughts into words. Ron smiled as well, and stood, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he spun her around.

They parted and he slid the ring easily onto her finger, relieved that Ginny's guess had bee accurate and there was no need for an adjustment. He kissed her once. And again. And again. Kept kissing her because that was the only thing he could think of doing. Soft, sweet, slow ones. Quick hurried ones. Over and over again.

They embraced again and Ron could feel her hot tears of joy soak through his shirt but he couldn't be bothered to spare even half a thought for it. It was so unimportant right now compared to everything else going on around him.

What mattered was that after years of dancing around each other and walking on eggshells, after three years of not seeing each other and complete silence on both ends, they were finally, finally together. And now, they would be forever.


	17. Christmas Wishes (Harmony)

**Title: Christmas Wishes**

**Ship: Harmony**

**Notes: not too sure if I really like this or not... Let me know your thoughts! ~Robin**

* * *

The snow was falling lightly as they made their way outside and down the hill. Hermione guessed Harry was taking her to the Forbidden Forrest, but couldn't figure out why.

Though the sun was high in the sky above them, as soon as they entered the Forrest, it might as well have been midnight. It was colder in here, too, without the slight warmth of the sun on their backs.

Snow covered the ground completely here, most of it hard and frozen over with ice, as the sun wasn't present to soften it. It was this that caused Hermione to slip. Harry reached out and grabbed her just before she hit the ground. He helped her stand, his arms still tight around her waist as he made sure she was steady before letting go.

He didn't let go,though. His arms stayed in their position around her. Maybe it was the fear from having almost fallen, but she was positive it was the intensity of his eyes locked on hers that was making her heart race so fast and her breathing to start hitching.

It was then that he leaned forward and caught her lips in his, as he pulled her closer, she found herself getting lost in the kiss and wanting to whine when he took a step away.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he whispered, bringing his forehead to rest against her own.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."


	18. Didn't Think We'd Part So Soon (Fremione

**Ship: Fremione**  
**Title: Didn't Think We'd Part So Soon**  
**Notes: Thinking about making this into an actual story.. so let me know what you think? **  
**WARNING may break feels. I am not responsible for any of them. Read at your own risk. ;) (Credit for title and plot line goes to the amazing ~Kayyღ) ~Robin**

* * *

Hermione stayed behind while Harry and Ron took off. Left with the Map to find them later, right now she had to be there to greet the others they knew were on their way.

One by one, Order members started filling the room. They hardly stayed for more then five minutes- enough time for her to update them on what was happening- before they took off to join the fight.

The rest of the Weasley's were the last to enter, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie taking off almost immediately like the rest. Ginny, as was to be expected, made a fuss about being forced to stay in the Room. While George tried to calm her down and make her see sense, Fred approached Hermione.

She could read clearly on his face the thoughts that were going through his mind and she knew she wouldn't like the words he was about to speak. He brought a hand up to brush a bit of stray hair behind her ear, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps when he did so.

She smiled sadly up at him, her expression mirroring his own. "I have to do this." she said, knowing he wanted her to stay behind with Ginny.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." He brought their lips together for a soft kiss. "Just... be careful, okay?"

She nodded, "Always," she whispered softly against his lips before kissing him once more, wanting nothing more but to draw this moment out and stay wrapped tight against his chest forever.


End file.
